Ashe Werewolf - True Blood
Applying to be a True Blood wolf? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application:''' '''Link to this page. Ashe werewolves don't just discriminate against vampires, they are also hostile to shapeshifters . In addition, the scope of the moonstone curse (which to this day is a myth/legend) did not complete within this species. An ashe were can shift whenever they want, but they have a''' strong urge to shift during a full moon. For both Solemus vamps and this species of werewolf, it is said that the power of the magic became too much to complete and was 'interrupted' when it came to those species. Ashe Weres are a first hand look, for all other species of weres, of what it would be like to be free of the curse. Since the great revelation , they tend to be outcasts of all other were species because of this fact. Packs Ashe werewolves solidify themselves in packs with an Alpha leader and their own laws & rituals, depending on that leader. It is the main difference between Ashe Weres and shifters - instead of leading normal human lives, Ashe Weres often embrace the wolf. Werewolf packs resemble actual wolf packs, the Alpha male getting the upmost respect and special privileges in the pack. It is his job to recruit other wolves that aren't in a pack within his area. The Pack as a whole has a tight-night social bond. Most packs usually have criminal tendencies. They usually get together during a full moon and shift. For instance, some packs thrive on the use of V - it is something that unifies them. Other werewolves, however, feel that criminal packs like that destroy their species. Commonalities 'Remember, for ALL werewolf species, V gives a werewolf an extra boost of power, making the werewolf that much harder to kill and a solid challenge for vampires. When a wolf form is on V, their eyes are red. ' '''Also for all werewolf species, wolfsbane is a weakness but it has varying affects for different species. Human Form In human form, they have heightened senses - a keen sense of smell, taste and hearing. In general, they are somewhat bound to part of their animal instincts while human. They can also find themselves strongly attracted to other weres and shifters. They have more body heat than humans do. In human form, if provoked, angered, or threatened, their eyes may turn yellow and they can emote an animalistic growl. Wolf Form During their wolf form, they are not completely animal. They can recognize people and places and have some control over their actions. Powers include: *'Super strength' *'Super Agility' *'General Deadliness.' The ability to maul, rip apart, decapitate and devour a body, or many bodies in a short time. Weaknesses *'Extreme Physical Harm. '''Ripping the heart out, snapping their neck or decapitating them will kill. * '''Tranquilizers.' *'Magic'. Werewolves are susceptible to magic. *[[Wolfsbane|'Wolfsbane.']] Is extremely painful to the wolf and will slow them down considerably, but will not kill them. Wolfsbane burns and harms the were in human form. Becoming a Ashe Wolf To make a werewolf, one of the parents must be a werewolf (Parents must be of the same animal. For example a werepanther and werewolf cannot make a were child). Shifting begins when they've reached puberty. Related Pages True Blood Weres Shifters Wolfsbane V Category:Weres Category:Browse